His Betrayal
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Rukia watches as Ichigo betrays her feelings and gets comforted by the most unlikely canidate. Grimmjow. Grimmruki. RukiGrimm. One-shot? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_**RUKIA'S POV**_

I watched him take her hand and my heart jumped. "Ichigo," I sighed, looking down. So it was true, he had finally told her his true feelings. My heart clenched and I pressed my eyes closed to stop the tears.

Orihime smiled up at him as he leaned down to hug her. I turned away before I could see it. I grabbed the clothe above my heart, what was this feeling? It was worse than jealous, scarier than love. It was betrayal. I thought he loved me. I thought that he wanted me. Not her. But I should've known. Orihime was perfect for him. Sweet, loving, understanding. Everything Ichigo needed. Everything I had tried to be.

I looked back once more and saw them pull away, smiles on both their faces. Renji was talking to Chad and Uryuu while Nel was reunited with her crazy framily. I smiled sadly and turned my back on them.

When I thought about it, I should've known they would be together. Sure, Ichigo had come after me in the Soul Society, but like he had said; he owed me. What did he owe Orihime? Nothing. We were just friends.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" I stiffen at the grip on my shoulder. "I can see the pain in your eyes, Rukia."

Turning, I look up at the man who had tried to kill me. "Grimmjow," I growl, reaching for my sword.

He shakes his head and holds his hands up, the sign of surrender. "I didn't come to fight, Soul Reaper. I came to apologize." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know it sounds unlikely. But honestly, I've got nowhere to go, no one to go to and this obsession with getting stronger. I think I can learn something from you."

Ichigo has finally taken the time to look for me and spots Grimmjow. His hand goes to his sword and he's over to us in a second. As he swings down, I push Grimmjow out of the way and pull my own sword. The sound of metal hitting metal surprises Ichigo and his eyes widened at seeing me. "Rukia?"

I narrow my eyes and shove him backwards, "Don't attack him, you baka," I snarl, putting my sword away.

"Why the hell are you protecting him!?" He hollers and by this time the others are rushing over.

"Why the hell are you attacking someone when their back is turned?" I yell right back, taking a step forward. "I know I didn't teach you something so pathetic!"

His eyes show hurt but he keeps his face emotionless. "I-"

"Shut up. Grimmjow isn't going to hurt us. He's coming back with us."

Now his eyes and face show the shock, "What!? Are you stupid!? How could you take him back with us!?"

"Because I can tell he means it!" I walk over to Grimmjow and shake my head, "I'm so sorry about him."

He gives me a lazy grin and shrugs, "It's fine, Rukia."

A second later, I'm pushed away and Ichigo is at Grimmjow's throat. "Don't you call her that! Don't act like your her friend! You tried to kill her!"

I get up and slam all four feet of me into Ichigo, "Stop being such a fucking asshole!" I scream, "Everyone changes and everyone can forgive!"

He turns to me, horrified. "How can you forgive him!?"

My anger flairs, "How can you forgive Orihime?!"

Everyone goes quiet. "Rukia?" I feel Orihime's gaze on me.

My eyes meet hers, but I continue to talk to Ichigo. "She left us. She choice to come here," I spit it out. I know it's the feeling of betrayal talking but I can't stop the words. "She ran off with the arrancar without looking back. For all we know she gave Aizen all of our weakness," I growl.

Her eyes fill up with tears and I can't even bring myself to regret the words. I can't believe I had trusted her. We had talked one night, about our feelings towards Ichigo. When I told her how I felt about him, she encouraged me, told me we would be cute together. She had told me her feelings on him too and I apologized. She told me that it was me who was going to get with him. And look at what she was doing now. "She's a traitor." And the water works begin.

My friends stare at me horrified. And the guilt slowly sinks in. I shake it away and look back at Grimmjow. It's then that I notice how badly cut up and bruised he is. "Let's get those cleaned up."

The gate opens back to the human world and I don't look back as I grab Grimmjow's hand to pull him through.

We land in Urohana's shop. I hear the others come in behind me but I show Grimmjow to a medical room and begin working on his wounds. He lays on his back and looks up at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "I'm sorry he hurt you."

Shrugging, I wash the small cut on his face. "Don't be. It was dumb of me to think anything would happen between us. I'm a Soul Reaper, he's a human, it wouldn't work out."

He shakes his head and I feel like I'm meeting some completely different. "Ichigo's an even bigger dumbass than I thought if he doesn't feel the same about you."

I look away, "You don't have to lie to me. I'm not a child."

A hand lashes out, grabbing my chin and pulling me close. "I don't lie, Rukia. I'm very straight forward. Anyone would be lucky to get with someone like you." And with that, he shoves my face away.

I feel my cheeks turn red and I try to surpress the small smile, "Thank you."

He shrugged and I noticed the slash across his stomach. Reaching forward, I help him lean up and start pulling off his shirt. He winces once and falls backward when we finally get it off.

The cut runs from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip bone. I reach for a wash rag, soak it in some hot healing salve. As I slowly dab the top, he lets out a roar and pulls my hand away.

Chaos erupts. The door gets thrown open and Ichigo and Renji barge in, swords raised. Behind them, Uryuu has his bow draw and Chad looks ready to punch someone. "What the fuck have you done to her!?" Ichigo screams.

I stand up and put myself between Grimmjow and the others, "Nothing you idiots! I'm putting healing salve on his wounds!" I push them all out of the room and lock the door.

I walk back over to Grimmjow and continue where I left off. He lets out huffs of pain and growls of annoyance every so often. Once we've finished, I bandage him up and wrap a piece of white clothe around him to keep the bandage in place. "How does it feel?" I ask.

He rolls his shoulders and sighs, "It's better. Thanks."

We sit there in a silence and I finally stand up. "If you need anything-"

But I never finish the sentence and in a second he's on his feet in front of me. Our lips meet in a searing kiss and my heart pounds against my ribs. His tongue searches every inch of my mouth and his hands find their way around my small waist, picking me up and holding me close. The kiss is possessive and fierce, as if he's claiming me as his. His tongue dominates my mouth. I run my fingers through his blue locks and moan against his lips. He lets out a growl of satisfaction and I sigh.

We slowly pull apart and he sets me back on the ground, "Ichigo doesn't know what he's missing." And with that, he lays back down.

Smiling to myself, I leave the room and head into the kitchen to make some tea.

**_I watched the lastest Bleach episode and it royaly pissed me off. I hated the undeniable IchiHime that it was. So, I thought if IchiHime gets to happen well Rukia's gonna throw back a GrimmRuki. I don't think this'll be a story, more of just a once shot. I hope you guys liked it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this took like ever. This is deffinately the end though. I hope this makes a few more things better.**_

When I enter the kitchen, I'm met with a seething Ichigo. His amber eyes tear into mine, showing me the pure, undeniable rage he feels. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growls between clenched teeth.

I walk passed him, over to the oak cabinets. "Do not use that tone of voice with me, Ichigo." My lips feel weird as I talk and I realized they're swollen from Grimmjows kiss. Just thinking of it causes my body to react.

Behind me, I feel Ichigo trying to control himself. He fails. "God dammit!" He screams, slamming to closed fists on the table. "He tried to kill me! Your friends! Even you!"

The memory of Grimmjow's fingers being shoved into my stomach makes me cringe. I lightly press my hand over the scars. "It is all in the past."

His spiritual energy flairs uncontrolably causing Chad, Uryuu and Orihime to rush in. "What's wrong Ichigo!" Uryuu asks, pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo turns to them, "Nothing. Rukia and I are just in a small arguement." He tries to smile at them, "Please, give us a moment."

Orihime eyes travel between us, before lingering on Ichigo for a second. Finally, they leaves as Ichigo again tries to control his emotions. "Why?" He asks, his voice calm and steady.

"Why what?" I ask, playing stupid.

He takes in a deep breath and admire how he calmed himself, "Why are you letting that Espada in here?"

I face Ichigo then, keeping my eyes locked with him. "I care for him."

The golden flames in his eyes flicker, "You're lying."

I laugh, "Why would I lie about my feelings Ichigo? Because I can tell you, I have been nothing but honest about my feelings." It comes out with more resentment then I meant.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asks, stepping forward.

If nothing had changed, this would be the part where I broke down and told him everything. But everything had changed. "No."

"Rukia..." I don't let him finish, afraid of what'll happen.

Leaving the room, I head back to where Grimmjow is sleeping. When I open the door, I almost scream in outrage. Orihime is kneeled next to a sleeping Grimmjow, healing the gash across his torso. She looks over at me, eyes wide. "Rukia!" She gasps, standing suddenly.

I don't know why it angers me to see her there. "What?" I snap, fighting back the urge to claw her eyes out. "Ichigo wasn't enough for you? You have to have Grimmjow as well?" I snarl. This new feeling of rage and disgust washing over me and I bask in the powerful feeling it gives me. I move towards her, "Get out!" I yell, laying my hand on my sword.

"But Rukia...I-" Beside her, I see Grimmjow begin to turn but back her away from him and towards the door.

"Get out!" I go to jump at her, but well muscled arms hold me.

"Rukia, get a hold of yourself." His voice rumbles through his chest, calming me.

My ragged breath comes out hard and rough. I inhale deeply through my nose, closing my eyes. Then relax against him, "I'm clam."

Grimmjow speaks. "Leave, Healer."

Eyes still closed, I listen to the sound of Orihime's foot steps as she exits. "Thank you," I whisper.

He pulls me onto the mat with him. "Are you okay, you idiot?" He asks.

I nod, "I'm okay."

But he doesn't let go. He does the opposite and holds me tighter. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." When he begins to release me, I grab his arm. "But if you could, would you hold me for a while longer?"

Grimmjow hesitates as first, but then I feel his arms hold me close again. "I guess."

I turn in his arm, pressing my face into his chest. "What does Orihime have that I don't?" I whisper.

"Well her boobs are the size of watermelons, and she's a great deal taller but other than that, not much." He shrugs and I feel his muslce ripple.

The feeling of safety hits me and I close my eyes again, "I'm sorry I'm not perfect."

He laughs, pulling me away from himself, "Do I look like a guy who wants someone perfect?" Shaking his head, his blue hair catches my attention. "Rukia, you're a midget, you're bossy and honestly, kind of annoying. But I like that about you."

It was sweet...in a twisted sort of way. I couldn't stop my smile, "Thanks." Sighing, I cuddled closer to him. "You know, you're not too bad yourself."

_**A few unanswered questions, I know. But I like it like this :) I hope you do too.**_


End file.
